Werewolf Man
Werewolf Man *Fossil range: Pleistocene - Holocene *Domain: Eukarya *Kingdom: Animalia *Phylum: Chordata *Subphylum: Vertebrata *Class: Mammalia *Order: Primates *Family: Hominidae *Genus: Homo *Species: †Lupus *Binomial: †Homo Lupus *Trinomial authority: Linnean Society of London, 2017 The werewolf man, also incorrectly called werewolf, was a species of hominids that lived during the Gelasian and early Calabrian stages of the Pleistocene period, which lived between roughly 2.1 million and 6,000 years ago. Since their Extinction, they have been embedded in the Mythology and folklore of various cultures. In folklore they were believed to be Men who turned into wolves In modern times, Werewolves appear often in fiction; both literary and cinematic. Their taxonomic name, "Homo Lupus is Latin for "Human wolf" the same as the word old english word "wer-wolf". 'Overview' Werewolves, Despite their Lupine appearance are a species of Hominid, very early in the course of human evolution, probably evolving around the same time as other hominids like Homo rudolfensis. it's a mystery as to how the Werewolf's muzzle appeared since most hominids don't have them as canine as the werewolves but a theory speculates that it's due to the fact that they were the first hominids in Europe that they adapted a more wolf like behavior thus allowing their more wolf like appearance as they adapted to European climates. 'Locomotion' unlike most hominids Werewolves developed a quadropedal stance. unlike other apes, the walk on their palms. the reason for this is due to the werewolf's unique skeletal system, they can run, and pounce in a way similar to felines and canines. however the strangest trait is that they are able to walk bipedally, perhaps they did so when relaxed or when fighting, similar to Chimpanzees do. 'Appearance' The Werewolf's main feature is it's wolf-like muzzle, wolf like facial structure and it's sharp teeth. it's eyes were forward-facing and it's hands while having a thumb, were structured like an ambush and pursue predator. due to the strength of the skeletons it's likely that the werewolf had a large muscular system which may have given them strength up to 5 times that of man, and speeds up to 25 MPH. Due to their unique body plan, they could not only walk on two legs but walk on all fours like a wolf. they also have thick fur allowing them to survive the harsh winters and blend in the forest. 'Diet' while they could and most likely did eat things like berries and nuts, it's known that their diet, due to their primitive teeth and almost sharp front teeth, are more than likely mostly carnivorous. They most likely ate elk, moose, etc though it's possible they could have scavenged or even have hunted mammoths, and even early humans. This has caused controversy with the idea they ate modern humans, but certain studies have shown they would have acted like any other creature and would have killed humans for defense. 'Intelligence' Scans of the werewolf brain show that werewolves while having more compact brains, had a very complex brain that sign of intelligence. While they lived like animals excavations show they used tools for certain tasks like cracking nuts, they buried their dead in ceremonies, and most interestingly they wraped their young up in fur of dead animals while they cling to their mothers. they also may have had art, though it's undecive if that's true. 'Behavior' Studies show that the werewolf lived in family groups compsed of an alpha male, but also an alpha female, as well as other various pairs. likely they allowed other breeding pairs in their groups but two individuals remained in charge of the "Pack". Extinction They managed to survive up untill the ice age where they had conflicts with Neanderthals and modern humans, where Neanderthals and modern humans eventually co existed, Werewolves however remained far from humans. they also were in heavy compotition with vampires due them hiding near their hunting grounds and their nesting grounds. This caused the two to fight which may have caused the extinction of werewolves around 2,000 years B.C. Though the werewolves went Extinct before Vampires, a theory suggests that diseases that werewolves were immune to drove vampires to extinction. De-Extinction We have managed to find enough DNA to bring the werewolf back from extinction, so plans are in order to bring it back from extinction. The plan is to clone a very young specimen with a human mother, which may work but it's still in development at the moment. Category:Animals Category:Species Category:Apes Category:Human Species Category:Mammals Category:Mammalian Species Category:Humanoids Category:Non-Sapient Species